random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shraq Kart Double Slam Golf of Duty 5
'"Like Skyrim with guns." '- Game's tagline. Shraq Kart Double Slam Golf of Duty 5 is a racing video game for Xbox One, rated E for everyone Devolped by 2KGames & published by EA Sports. Gameplay It's pretty much a clone of Mario Kart: Double Dash but with a little bit more "umph" here. Modes *Grand Prix - Race in a cup. *Single Race - Select the races you want to perform. *Time Trails - The only race here is the clock! *Multiplayer Mode - Play with up to 3 friends. *Battle Mode - In an arena version of a track, you must use weapons to advantage. *Catch Zangoose - Like battle Mode but with a little bit of "Capture the Flag". *Online Mode - Race with other people around the world. Playable Characters There are more starter characters than unlockable characters. OMG OF RAINBOW PANCAKES, THIS GAME HAS SO MANY CHARACTERS!!! P.S. Each character class is depending on their speed. Here's the types of level in each class: #Wimp (The worst) #Meh #Average #BOSS #CHUCK NORRIS (The best) STATS COMING SOON! (Maybe this saturday.) (Oh, by the way, there's 46 of them. 22 starter, 24 unlockable.) *Shraq *Hugh Nutrin *The Guy *Flower (Battle for Dream Island) *Gumbonk *SAY WHAAAAAT? (Ghandi) *Chocolate Fish *Homestar Runner *The Head Zombie (Luigifan0001) *Bow (Inanimate Insanity) *Crash (Crash & Bernstien) *Gorilla (Glove & Boots) *Rustled Jimmies Gorilla *Peter Griffin *Werid Al (Virus Alert) *Guy who doesn't like Green Eggs & Ham *Toon DK *Newman (Senifeld) *Nigel Farquad *Prince Charming *Shrek *Hugh Nutron Unlockable Characters *Mr. Bean *Chester Cheetah *Hotel Mario *Mama Luigi *Fred The Fish *Leoandais *Terrence *Phillip *Ami Onuki *Kirby *Wage (WageGannon6) *U.B. (WageGannon6) *60's Joker *Marine Biologist (Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare) *Joe (Beat the Boss) *Buddy (Kick the Buddy) *Evil Paper *Painis Cupcake *SUPER DUPER SUPER MEN *Krookodile *Squidward *Nicholas Cage *Seeman *Seediler Celebrities, Youtube Poops, & Cults like Smash Bros Lawl, Shraq Kart Double Slam Golf of Duty 5 also has Celebrities, Youtube Poops, & Cults. GALLERY COMING SOON! Karts COMING SOON! Tracks Let the Games Begin Leauge Doge Cup *Nutrin Circuit - The first track of the game and it's really bad CGI. *Bow Beach - A beach with a bunch of chairs. This is Bow's paradise. *TEH SHORTEST TRACK IN TEH GAME WITH TEH MOST LAPS - IT'S SO SHORT AND HAS OVER 15 LAPS. *The Desert with No Name - A desert track with no name. *Giant Circut: A Strange Track With, OMG RAINBOW PANCAKES WITH KOOL WHEHP, Giants.Well, YOU Are The Giants, But There Are MORE. Spagetthi Cup *PINGAS Bridge - SnooPINGAS usual while racing? *Shraq Circuit - Shraq's main track, so, come on and SLAM! (Then walk up to the JAM!) *Flower Crusier - You better race on this track! *Jimmies Stadium - This track will realy rustle your jimmies. *3DMM Circut: A REALLY Outdated Track and it's really strange CGI. Chair Cup *Snowball Path - A track taking place in the winter. *IT'S A CITY! I CHISLED IT! - It's a stone Luigi, you didn't make it. *Gumbonk Circuit - Gumbonk's track that looks exactly like him. *Gorilla Mountain - A track I MEAN, mountain infested with Gorillas. *TF2 Stadium: A Stadiium Infested With Teams BLU and RED. FLY AWAY NOW Cup *Peter Colliseum - Peter Griffin's own track, haven't you heard? (About the word?) *SAY WHAAAAT Jungle - A Jungle where all the dinos heads have been replaced with SAY WHAAAT? *Nigel Farquad's Castle - Farquad's back and he's angry. *Dubstep Road - DDDDDDDROP THE RACE! *Bad User Lair: Plz Dont Go In Cuz There Is Scratch's Bad Users There and they will kell U! It's Not Ogre Yet Leauge TBA Items *Pumpkin: Seeks out the nearest racers, then hits them. *Onion: If you touch this, you will get dizzy. *Brick Wall: Place this to avoid weapons and other racers. (Cannot block Super Pumpkin or Gattling Gun) *Frying Pan: Tosses a giant frying pan! *Gattling Gun: The driver will auto drive while the backseat rider controls the gun. *Ultra Beer: Makes you invincible. *Super Pumpkin: Seeks out the racers in first and gives them a very painful blast. *Nuke: This damages everyone except the user. *Candy: Gives the player a boost. *Coffe: Gives the player a bigger boost! More to come....... Category:Video Games Category:Fanon stuff Category:Fanon Games Category:LOL Category:TROLOLOLOLOLO Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers